


Unthinkable

by Lnk_14



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending, Canon Divergent, F/F, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnk_14/pseuds/Lnk_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha; Korra, and Omega; Asami have put their feelings aside for months, but when Korra must turn herself over to Zaheer everything changes. Afterwards, the broken Avatar returns home alone to heal for what is supposed to be a few weeks. Asami is patient, but as weeks become months, and months years, she grows weary of waiting. Will someone else be the object of Asami's affection? Will Korra return, and if she does will it be too late?</p>
<p>Omegaverse AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. The past few stories I've read really got me hooked on the Omegaverse AU. I've decided to write a one shot, that I'll hopefully extend into a story. So here is a little disclaimer; my Omegaverse AU will not contain all of the ins and outs. For example knotting isn't a thing, Alpha's impregnate omega's and/ or beta's just like a regular human would.
> 
> There are heats for omega's. In my AU these happen 3-5 times a year. While omega's can resist a suitor during a heat, it's nearly impossible. Which brings us to the next topic; consent... Etc... I don't like to use trigger warnings etc, but if I continue the story, in the future there may be some elements that could be upsetting.
> 
> The anatomy for female alpha's are the same as in the standard Omegaverse, except the "knot" is more like male testes. The anatomy for everyone else is the same. If I haven't explained something, then it probably isn't relevant to the story, but please feel free to ask questions.
> 
> This story isn't about polyamory etc, but again it's not for everyone. Take the time to read if you like, feedback is welcomed and appreciated! Thank you!!

Korra was standing at the door to the cockpit for the second time that night, trying to work up the nerve to say what'd she been feeling for months now. She couldn't pin point exactly when she started falling for the omega, but standing there with a swarm of butterflies in her stomach; she knew she was sure.

If she was being honest with herself, tomorrow could mean her death. Korra had no choice but to turn herself over in exchange for the Airbenders, and she didn't think twice about it. The safety of her friends and family always came first, which brought her here; standing outside the cockpit, too scared to talk to her best friend.

The avatar groaned at her internal conflict. She was hoping the conversation would be a pleasant revelation, and not awkward rejection. She had to tell Asami the truth. The chance that she wouldn't come back was looming over her. Even if the omega didn't feel the same way, as grim as it sounded, she couldn't die without letting her know. With a squeak, she turned the door handle and was bathed in evening light.

Asami turned in her seat, and her mouth curled into a smile. "Come to keep me some company?"

It was a simple question, but the way Asami said it made her heart skip a beat. "Uh.. Yeah.. Just uh wanted to see how you were doing," she stammered out, silently cursing herself. The way the omega had been acting towards her was borderline flirtatious, but something in the back of her mind kept saying she was imagining it.

Asami patted the seat next to her and Korra made her way over. They sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't the comfortable kind. The air was heavy as the alpha fiddled with the buckle on the seat belt. Just do it. She sighed heavily.

"Asami."  
"Korra."

They had both spoken at the same time. "You first," the Avatar said. The omega's knuckles were white around the steering wheel. She looked at Korra, but this time she wasn't smiling. "It doesn't have to be you."

"Asami, " she knew exactly where this conversation was heading.

"It doesn't have to be you. It's always you. We can find another way."

"There is no other way. Asami, it has to be me."

The omega was staring straight out the windshield, and her grip showed no hint of slackening. "I know I'm sounding selfish, I want the benders to be OK. I just wish it wasn't you."

"I'm the avatar Asami it's my duty. I need to protect them even if it means handing myself over."

"I know it's your duty," she sighed, "Sometimes I wish you were just Korra."

A grim look crossed her face, Korra wasn't exactly sure what she meant. The omega turned towards her, and was instantly apologetic. She flipped a switch on the steering wheel and faces Korra. "I didn't mean it like that. You're an amazing Avatar, and you're only getting better." Her eyes dropped to her hands and back up again. Korra couldn't help but smile after they went away and came back again. It was like seeing them for the first time, every time.

"You're so brave and strong, so caring and selfless. That's part of the reason I got close to you in the first place. You're fascinating to me Korra, and those biceps don't hurt either," she winked.

There was the flirting again, that she wasn't sure whether to take seriously or not. The alpha's smiled soften as Heat rose to her cheeks. She never imagined the amazing woman would ever fawn over her. "Me? Asami, you! I remember the first time I saw you, I couldn't believe someone could be so perfect."

The omega was grinning and, it made her stomach flip. She swallowed hard, If something happened to her, she needed Asami to know how she felt. Something deep, was drawing her in and she wasn't going to fight it anymore. "You're my best friend." She reached and grabbed for the pale hand, "But you're so much more than that."

The engineer blinked a few times and Korra's stomach twisted when she saw her eyes swimming with images tears. Asami batted at them with her free hand. "I'm sorry, I'm not going to cry, it's not fair to you."

"Sami..."

"Just come back Korra. I can't picture my life without you."

The alpha took the other hand into her grasp. The pair locked eyes, both of their hearts beating heavily. "Sami.. I lo-"

Boom. Boom. Boom. Three loud knocks echoed through the cockpit. Korra sighed and dropped the omega's hands. Asami slowly turned back to the wheel keeping her eyes on Korra for as long as possible.

Suyin poked her head through the opening. "Sato, can you give us a ETA?"

Asami looked down at the radar and back up to the sky. "If you can secure a pilot for overnight, I'd say right around dawn." She finished by stretching and yawning noisily before winking at Korra. She tried to stop herself from grinning stupidly, but she couldn't help herself.

The matriarch stepped into the cockpit, her eyes darting conspicuously between the two. The energy in the room was hectic and Korra knew the older alpha could sense it. She leaned against a wall and focused her attention on the Avatar. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"I don't have a choice."

The silver haired woman nodded. Korra had a feeling she only came to hear it for herself. Deep down she was hoping they'd come up with a new plan, but she knew better than anyone else they'd explored a multitude of options. "The captain of my guard, Kuvira, wanted to talk to you about some last minute details Korra. It should only take a few minutes."

The avatar sighed again as she extracted herself from the cushy co-pilot seat. Talking with Kuvira was not on her agenda for the night. She tried to steal a glance of Asami, but the Suyin had already taken her attention. With a loud groan, metal slid against metal and she left the cockpit.

 

* * *

 

Slippered feet slid silently across the floor, they weren't really her style, but Asami had to admit they were comfortable. Two hours ago Su had sent in a pilot to relieve her for the night. Her first instinct was to seek out Korra, but the alpha was no where to be found. Asami figured she was still with the guard, putting final touches on the plan. When the omega left her room for the third time that night, she told herself she was just going to check on the pilot.

 

Truthfully she was trying to find Korra without drawing attention to herself. When the alpha came trudging down the hallway, she had to stop herself from calling out. It was all about timing; she'd catch up, she didn't want to attract anyone who might interrupt them again.

The Avatar almost looked defeated, as she walked into her room, head hanging and shoulders hunched. Asami hadn't seen the girl so down since Amon took her bending. The hallway was bathed in light for a moment, until Korra shut the door behind her.

Biting her bottom lip, Asami looked towards the cockpit and decided the pilot would be okay for the night. She made her way down the hallway and knocked twice. Her stomach was in knots; there was too much running through her mind, but the recurring fear was losing Korra . It'd been a while since she'd figured out her feelings for the Avatar. After it'd become a waiting game to see when she'd catch on.

If earlier Korra was going to say what she thought she was, the waiting was finally over. The past few months had been tumultuous to say the least. Scrambling to clean up spirit vines and chasing the Red Lotus. It was exhausting for her, so she couldn't imagine how Korra managed while still keeping up with her training. Bringing her feelings into the picture would've been too much, she wanted the Avatar to realize it herself.

"For the last time Kuvira," the door began to open, "I'm not taking the- ...Asami?" She asked.

The alpha was caught off guard standing only in her tight blue undershorts and wraps. The taller woman couldn't help, but admire her well defined muscles. "Expecting somebody?" Asami teased. The way Korra spluttered so nervously, it was too adorable to resist poking a little fun.

She was shaking her head, "No, no uh, that captain has been bothering me about taking all these metal bending accessories. It's just not for me, steel shoulder pads? Really she needs to get over herself."

"Can I come in?"

She watched the Avatar's eyes dart to her neckline and back up again. Korra swallowed and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh yeah, of course. Sorry I'm rambling, I'm just all over the place right now. I don't know what's going to happen to me. Everything is happening so fast, and tomorrow could go wrong so easi-."

Asami had cupped Korra's face between her cool palms, and the alpha stopped speaking immediately.  
The taller woman dipped her head down, and was met half way by the lips she'd spent nights dreaming about. It was the bliss she'd been waiting for, and when they pulled apart she already missed it.

Asami turned and closed the door quietly. "I couldn't let you go letting our conversation end like it did."

The alpha was clearly caught off guard, her mouth hung slightly agape as if she was still processing what just happened. Asami closed the distance between the two of them once more. Her hands rested on the Avatar's shoulders, and she could feel her pulse racing.

"And I also couldn't let you go without doing that," her fingers toyed with one of Korra's wolf tails, "I've wanted to for a very long time." This time the Avatar leant up and their lips met again. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling them warmly against each other.

Kissing the Avatar was electric. Asami's whole world felt like it was accelerating. If she wasn't being held against Korra's solid figure, she was sure her body would take flight. Nothing could be better than this, and every inch of her was reacting to it.

The omega decided to be bold and slip her tongue past Korra's lips. She was rewarded by being pulled in tighter and the sweetest groan she'd ever heard. Asami slipped her arms around Korra's neck as their tongues danced in sync. Her nipples strained against fabric of the silk gown. Every time their bodies shifted ripples of pleasure clouded her senses. She moaned into Korra's mouth, unable and not wanting stop. The alpa's reaction was primal; possessively cupping the omega's backside as her hips jerked forward.

Asami was taken by surprise when she felt the large bulge against her thigh. She thought it would take a little more to get Korra going, but the thick member only added to her arousal. The two pulled apart, just far enough for Asami to still feel Korra's unsteady breath against her cheek. The omega unwound her hands and stepped back, sliding the robe from her shoulders to reveal the flimsy night gown underneath.

* * *

Korra's mouth went dry at the sight before her. She couldn't believe that Asami had initiated all of this, but now the omega was standing in front of her, without much to the imagination. Kissing Asami had caused her to shift, but seeing the woman flushed and aroused captured her entire body's attention.

Her cock was rock hard, straining almost painfully against the thin fabric of her underwear. All of this was happening so fast. She reached out to tweak one of the nipples poking through the fabric, and the omega bit her bottom lip.

As much as instinct was telling her to claim every inch of the woman before her, she still managed to keep her head. "Are you sure Asami? We can talk, I know things are crazy right now."

She took a step forward and then continued to slide the thin straps of the nightgown off as well. Asami was completely naked before her and Korra's cock twitched, adding to the wet spot on the front of her underwear. "Stop talking Avatar," she said in a low sultry voice, "I'd rather show you exactly what I'm feeling."

It was all the invitation she needed. In half a second their mouths were reunited and Asami tugged at her wraps until they pooled on the ground. The air was cool on her nipples, adding to the hardness of her arousal. Eager hands began to explore her body, running up and down the sides of her torso. Korra gasped when Asami's mouth slid from her own and suckled at her pulse point.

The omega raked her nails against the Avatar's hard abdomen as her tongue darted out to tease an earlobe. Korra's member twitched once again, and she firmly grasped the creamy hips pressed against hers. "Bed," She rasped, her voice straining.

Asami ignored her command and continued to leave a trail of wetness down Korra's chest. She only paused to suck hard on the brown peaks. "Sami," she nearly growled it this time. The trail continued down her abs until the red lips hovered inches from the bulge in her shorts.

Her perfectly painted nails flipped over the waist band and slid the shorts over her muscular thighs. Korra's cock sprang free, hard as a rock. It was a relief to be out of the shorts, but only temporarily.

"That's much better isn't it?" Asami asked seductively. She looked up from her kneeling position and all Korra could do was nod slack-jawed.

The Omega wrapped her hand around the hard member. Her expert hands were pushing, Korra to the edge. "Sami… If you don't stop… I'm gonna come."

It was embarrassing how close she was to the edge, but having someone this gorgeous teasing would bring anyone there. "That's the point sweetheart," Korra didn't have time to let the term of endearment sink in. A moment later the Avatar was biting the inside of her cheek when she felt a tongue swirl around the head. Asami moaned and sucked the length into the warmth of her mouth, and Korra lasted a whole two seconds.

"Fffuck," she grunted as Asami expertly worked her member. Thick streams of her release hit the back of the omega's throat. Korra laced her fingers through the raven locks as she emptied herself past the eager lips. Her orgasm was surprisingly long, but she was so overstimulated her cock didn't have a chance to soften.

Korra held back a moan as Asami wiped a stray drop from her lips. She stood up and Korra immediately brought their bodies together. She explored the omega's mouth eagerly, tasting the saltiness of her own release. Her instincts were taking over and she needed to be inside of Asami right now.

They stumbled through the small room until they were at the bed. The omega had her hand wrapped around Korra's cock, but the pressure was no comparison to the slick heat she needed so desperately. There'd been enough teasing, she needed to take control.

With a yelp of surprise, Korra scooped the other woman into her arms. The head of her cock poked and slid against Asami's core, adding only to the building pressure between them. The mattress creaked under their weight as the alpha settled on top. Korra took her time running her hands from curvy hips to round breasts, evoking a moan when she tweaked the pink nipples.

"Please, I need you inside."

She ignored the plea, letting her cock grind against wet, swollen lips. It was torturous for her, but she couldn't imagine what Asami was going through. The omega hadn't came yet, and the trails of wetness on her thighs said she needed to.

Korra knelt between Asami's open legs. Her cock was slick with moisture, jutting out proudly and the woman beneath her was tense with need. Korra cupped her backside and lifted her up until she was straddling her lap. Asami slowly sank down onto the erection, whimpering as her body adjusted to it's size.

Every inch felt better than the last and Korra let out a groan of approval when she was buried to the hilt. The silky walls around her clenched when their weight shifted. Asami buried her face in the crook of the muscular neck, "Fuck you are so deep," she mumbled just loud enough for the Avatar to hear. The confession made Korra's hips jerk drawing a yelp from the omega. She needed to give Asami time to adjust, but in a few more seconds she'd be on the brink of coming again.

The alpha gritted her teeth, determined to fully satisfy the woman before her. Slowly she began to move, raising and lowering the taught backside onto her cock. "Yes," Asami groaned, wrapping her arms even tighter around Korra's neck. The slow grind was satisfying for a while, but she needed more. Twice she thrusted upwards hard and she was met with nails digging into her back.

That was the Avatar's cue to pick up speed. Asami extracted her face from Korra's shoulder. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open with silent gasps of pleasure. The bed rocked under them as the omega rode, beautiful full breasts bouncing in their rhythm. Unable to help herself Korra took one into her mouth and she was rewarded with the walls clenching tighter around her.

Her cock was pulsing with imminent release and from the way Asami fluttered around her, she could tell she was close too. Korra pulled the omega in tight, grabbed her backside and lifted the two of them until she was on top.

Her cock was still buried inside Asami, as she rested the long legs on her shoulders. The other woman was surprisingly flexible, as Korra angled herself over her. "Hold on tight," she said through gritted teeth. The Avatar picked up speed until she set a relentless pace.

Asami's fingernails tore at her back as she moaned wildly. "I'm so close." Korra was grunting with effort. She didn't bother wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead. "Please Korra," the raven haired beauty gasped. The Avatar's eyes were locked onto Asami. A part of her still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Together they were climbing to a peak, straining to tip over the edge. Fingers tried desperately to cling to Korra's skin, but she was too slick with sweat. Instead the omega cried, "Don't stop."

She wanted Asami to be hers, she had to make Asami hers. The love Korra had in her heart wasn't meant for anyone else. She slipped her arms underneath the writhing woman. Her hips pumped furiously as she sucked a swollen lip between her teeth. Asami didn't have time to kiss her back; the Avatar's mouth had slid down to her neck.

Korra was teetering on the edge. With one more hard thrust her partner slipped into bliss. She bit down onto the long neck just as she fell into ecstasy as well, moaning inaudible sounds into sweaty skin. Jets of come painted the inside of Asami's walls, mixing with her release in a mess that spilled onto the sheets. The omega cried out as wave after wave crashed over her.

As their climax died down the rhythm between the two faded. The steady bounce became an occasional jerk of the alpha's hips. Her teeth still nipped at Asami's neck, where a large mark was now present. Korra exhaled and relaxed her weight onto of her partner. She placed a few stray kisses on the bruise she made, before brushing back the hairs plastered to Asami's face.

The omega had never looked more beautiful, sweaty, out of breath and completely spent. A pang of sadness struck Korra when she realized this could be the last time they were together like this. She rolled off and pulled her in close. Asami smiled at her, and she couldn't help returning the gesture.

Fingers danced along the outline of her abs, while another pair pulled her hair free of its ties. The brown locks covered Korra's face and she tried blowing them away without success. Asami laughed and pushed the bangs back, "I like it better like this." She smoothed the Avatar's hair once more before pecking her on the lips.

Korra wasn't content with such a quick kiss though. She pulled Asami in tighter and deepened the embrace. Sex and passion were no longer on Korra's mind though. As the hazy afterglow faded, fear began to settle in. She thought Asami knowing how she felt would make her feel better, but it didn't.

Having things out in the open between them, made the idea of losing Asami even scarier. With one hand she cupped her cheek and continued the kiss, trying share all of her unspoken emotions. When she pulled away the green eyes looked as if they were memorizing every detail of her face.

"I love you Korra."

"I lo-," before she could get the words out a finger covered her lips. She raised an eyebrow, wondering why Asami had stopped her. The omega only smiled and put their foreheads together. She kissed Korra once and whispered, "Tell me when you come back.


	2. Bed Ridden

As bad as any battle got, there was always a false sense of security in everyone's mind. No matter what happened Korra was always alright. When the group watched Suyin bend the poison from the weakened Avatar, they took a collective sigh of relief, but Asami knew something wasn't right. Tonraq hovered over his daughter who was slow to get up. _Too_ slow. The omega couldn't help herself from gravitating over to the woman, but what she saw up close didn't put her at ease. Korra was fighting to stay conscious; blinking rapidly against what could only be reality fading.

When she slipped away, the water tribe chief lifted Korra into his arms. He searched the faces until his attention settled on Lin and Suyin. "Something isn't right. We need to get her to Kya." His voice was surprisingly even, but there was a hint of fear when he looked down at his daughter.

"Sato!" She jumped at the sound of the police chief's voice. "Do you think you can get the ship ready to take us back to Republic City?"

Tonraq started to bring Korra onto the ship and all she could focus on was the Avatar's head lolling in his arms. Instinctively she wanted everyone to get away from her alpha, but she wasn't thinking rationally. In the back of her mind she knew she couldn't help her on her own. _Her alpha._ It was a weird feeling, one she'd never experienced before, and like a zombie she began following the chief up the ramp.

"Sato!" Asami jumped again. "Is that a yes," Lin asked raising a skeptical eyebrow. Her and Su exchanged a quick worried glance.

"Yes Chief. I'll have her ready to fly in 15 minutes," she replied quickly. Asami looked to check on Korra again, but Tonraq had already turned a corner and was out of sight. The two Beifong sisters muttered between each other, but the engineer didn't care what they had to say. Korra would be alright in the hands of her father and Kya. She decided the best way to help would be getting her back as quickly as possible.

 

*                        *                       *                        *

 

That night at air temple island Asami was unusually quiet. She picked at her food alongside Mako and Bolin. They were already talking about what was next for Team Avatar, but the omega couldn't be so naive. She sat there until her half eaten meal was cold and the brothers went to bed. Korra still hadn't woken up, and Kya had spent hours working on her. The only reason she wasn't at the alpha's side was because she thought it best to give the healer some space.

The engineer was content waiting in the kitchen, but eventually Pema convinced her to go to bed. In the simple room, Asami gauged just how terrible she looked. She'd barely cleaned up from the battle. Soot, dirt, and grime formed a layer over her make-up. She had made sure to cover up the mark on her neck, but the edges of the bruise were now clearly visible. Instead of cursing it, she admired the colorful spot, letting herself bask in the memory of her and Korra's tangled limbs. Asami tied her hair up in a ponytail and set to work cleaning up. When her makeup was finally off, she changed into her pajamas and the exhaustion began to set in. As tired as she was, her mind was restless, racing a mile a minute. She had only caught a glimpse of Korra a few hours ago when her father carried her inside. Kya had been with her since, only leaving for a few minutes to check on Tenzin. The master was in rough shape as well, but he insisted she focus on Korra.

It was one of those beautiful nights on the island. A gentle breeze, rustled the wind chimes hanging next to Asami's window. Lying on her back, the omega waited for sleep. Air temple island was usually like an oasis, but even the sound of the sea gently slopping against the jagged shore did little to calm her down. When she heard footsteps in the hallway, she knew it was likely Kya going to rest. Giving up on sleep, she left her bed.

The door to the Korra's room was cracked and Asami slipped in quietly. A candle burned on the dresser giving the room a warm, dim flicker of light. On the bed Korra looked anything but peaceful; muscular arms askew and legs straight as arrows. Her face was cast in shadow, but in the darkness she could tell her eyes were clenched shut. The omega pulled a chair to the bedside, deciding she'd be more rested spending the night there.

Asami took a moment to push Korra's hair from her face. She was happy someone had taken the time to remove the ties. It was probably Pema, the motherly omega was good with little details like that. Asami reached for the brown hand that was dangling off the bed. She pulled the limp limb between her own and ran a gentle thumb over Korra's knuckles.

 

After a while her eyes grew heavier. She definitely felt more at ease by Korra's side, even slouched in a wooden chair. However just as was she nodding off, somebody slipped in the room. The omega thought she might be intruding, but the idea disappeared when Pema laid a hand on her shoulder. "I thought I'd find you in here."

 

"I just wanted to see how she was doing," Asami replied without looking up. The master airbender's wife placed a glass of water on the nightstand and hurried back out the bedroom, muttering something about more water. The omega's eyes hadn't left the Avatar, and she swore Korra had began to stir. The brown fingers twitched in her own and she leaned in a little closer. She could barely tell in the dim light, but it looked as if Korra's eyes had started to open.

"Asami?" the Avatar groaned.

"Yes it's me," she said, glad she was the first one Korra saw. The muscular woman tried to smile a bit, but it quickly turned into a grimace. Her eyes were suddenly wide open and her hand was squeezing the life out of Asami's. Korra whined and tried to shift her weight in the bed. The movement only caused her to yelp and shrink back into the mattress. "Sami it hurts! Please it hurts so bad!"

 

The omega's heart broke, her strong alpha sounded more like a small child. Pema had just shouldered her way into the room with a jug of water, hearing Korra's cry she hurried back out once more to get Kya. The only person who'd ever squeezed her hand this hard was Pema during her pregnancy. She was sure Korra wasn't having contractions, but whatever was happening must've been just as bad, or worse.

 Asami's hand pulsed painfully, but she was distracted by the woman beside her. "Sami," she whined again. The alpha was crying out to her and she'd never felt more useless. Sweat was dripping down the Avatar's forehead mixing with the tears falling freely from her eyes. "I'm here sweetheart, Kya is coming."

Right on cue the two women returned. The waterbender rushed to the bedside, taking half a second to glance at their interlocked fingers. "Where does it hurt?"

Korra was practically biting her pillow when she cried, "Everywhere!"

"Okay hun, I'm going to start with your back." The beta glanced towards the chair. "Asami would you help me please?"She nodded, still not tearing her eyes from the other woman.

"Get on the bed and help me move her on her side." She didn't have to say it twice. The omega climbed over and settled between her and the wall. "On three, 1, 2..." Together they managed to roll the Avatar. She was sobbing now, her face pressed against Asami's thigh.

"Pema bring the water please?" Korra was only in her wraps and shorts, giving the healer easy access to her wounds. Kya's hands glowed blue and she immediately set to work. One of Asami's hands gripped Korra's while the other smoothed her hair.

"It's going to be alright. You're going to be okay," she said wiping the stray tears. The waterbender moved the water up and down the Avatar's spine. Her face was twisted with concern, which put Asami on edge.

Korra buried her face against Asami's lap, where a wet spot had begun to grow on the edge of her nightgown.Usually being healed hurt for only a moment, but the pain clearly had been not eased. Kya dropped the water into a basin and continued afresh. "Her chi paths are all blocked, and they aren't responding well."

Asami's felt her pain, every time she sobbed. Korra was in a cold sweat, shivering and trying to breathe through it all. "There's nothing else we can do? No medicine she can take?"

 

"Not here, not now. I'm gonna try for a bit longer, hopefully I'm doing more good than harm." After a few more minutes Korra's tears showed no sign of stopping.. Asami could feel her dozing off when her hand relaxed in her grip. The twisted expression on her face said she was still in pain. Hopefully she was falling asleep and not falling unconscious.

 

After a bit the hand was completely relaxed in hers. "She's out," the omega whispered over her. Kya nodded and guided the water into the basin. The sheets were a little damp, but they'd worry about that later. "How do we know whether she is sleeping or knocked out?" Asami whispered.

 

Kya reached out and gently shook a toned arm. She twitched a bit and shifted on the bed. "Just sleeping this time, thank spirits." Asami pulled the blankets up, and took her hand back into her lap. "Maybe you should stay here with her, just in case she wakes up again," Kya said quietly. The alpha nuzzled Asami's thigh, and she refused to take her eyes off of her.

 

"Yeah I think I will," she said pushing the hair from Korra's face again. The older omega had set off gathering basins, and Kya followed her from the room, closing the door behind them. Asami wasn't sure what the next step in Korra's recovery was, but she hoped whatever was wrong could be healed quickly.

 

 

*.                     *                      *                      *

 

Korra was in agony over the next few days. Kya worked on her back every few hours, but the pain would strike randomly. On top of the terrible back spasms, she still hadn't regained feeling in her legs. And worst of all she didn't even have the strength to bend a few droplets of water.Mako and Bolin had been in and out, but Asami hardly left her side. It was probably in her head, but the pain was manageable when the omega was around. They hadn't been more intimate than hand holding, but their connection was deeper than ever.

 Korra hated when she was gone, her mood instantly plummeted when they weren't together.  Kya had noticed the pattern before she did. When the engineer had to spend an entire day in the city, she caught Korra staring out the window. "She'll be back soon," the older beta smiled.

Truthfully she was waiting for the sleek white Future Industries boat to pull up, but she'd never admit it. "I just needed a change of scenery."

 Kya chuckled to herself, "You were never a good liar."

If Pema didn't know, she was definitely on to them. The morning after their return she was certain she'd seen the mark on Asami's neck. Her and Kya had also exchanged an abundance of suspicious glances between the two of them. As for the rest of her friends, she hoped her and Asami hadn't been behaving too suspiciously. Right now was not the time to dodge questions about her relationship status; recovering was her primary focus.

 

Today was Jinora's tattooing ceremony. While her back had began loosened up, emotionally Korra was at an all time low. Most of the time was spent laying in bed and all the down time had her mind in overdrive. The thoughts she had were pretty toxic, and every time she tried to voice her fears to her mentor, he always insisted that things would take time.

 

_Fuck_ time, she needed to start healing now. Bending was out of the question and she couldn't even wiggle her big toe. How had she ended up the world's worst Avatar? In her growing depression she'd attempted to reach out to Raava, but she couldn't feel her. The same rang true for the connection to her past lives, and she'd never felt more alone. Looking at the clock a new set of anxiety set in when she realized people were expecting to see her today. Sighing, Korra closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

 A gentle knock echoed through the room. "Come in," Korra said, not really wanting anyone's company.

Her mood changed instantly when Asami began backing her way inside. She was pulling something and the alpha propped herself up on an elbow to get a better look.  "Tadaaa!" The engineer beamed, "It took me a few days but I made you your own custom wheel chair."

It wasn't crude, but the chair wasn't exactly sleek. It was mostly wooden with leather cushions, and metal wheels welded to the sides. "I thought you'd want to be at the ceremony today and this seemed like the best way to get you around."

Korra was truly thankful for the gift and she tried to show it, but her smile came out more like a grimace. The omega frowned back at her. She felt terrible, "I'm sorry it's not like I don't like it Asami."

"I know Korra," the omega took a seat on the bed. "I can hardly imagine what you're going through. I know a wheelchair isn't really exciting." The Avatar gripped her upper arm as leverage to sit-up.

"No it actually is exciting, I've been dying to get out of this bed," she said leaning into the omega's side. Asami threw an arm around her and Korra's spirits lifted. "It's really sweet. Thank you."

"Anytime," she replied looking into the blue eyes. It had been a while, and Korra really wanted to taste her lips again. Through all of this Asami hadn't left her side. If it wasn't for her, the days would be a complete nightmare. The alpha leant up and pressed their mouths together.The kiss was gentle, and Asami moved slowly, almost as if she didn't want to break her. Headstrong as ever though, Korra didn't want to seem weak. She leant up a little higher and deepened their embrace. The omega moaned a slightly, vibrating the skin on her bottom lip. It tickled a bit and she jumped at the sensation.

 

Tensing up was the wrong thing to do because her back immediately began to spasm. She pushed off of Asami and tried her best not to cry out. The engineer looked terrified, through her swimming eyes. "Shit Korra! Should I go get Kya!?"

 

Asami moved to get up, but the hand around hers kept her in place. "No!" Korra said in a strained voice, "It'll be over soon." She used the breathing exercises, Tenzin had taught her during meditation, but it was only a coping mechanism. They rode the pain out together and when she finally relaxed, Asami wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. It was an even bigger blow to her confidence; she couldn't even kiss the woman she loved without breaking down in pain.

 

When Asami was sure she was alright, the bed creaked as she got up and crossed the room. Korra watched  as she fiddled in the closet. In her mind she was praying that there was one solution to all her problems, but she knew nothing was ever that simple. The omega pulled out a black dress, to which Korra stuck out her tongue.  "Yeah I didn't think so either," she replied putting it back, "blue is definitely your color." She had a dress in either hand taking the time to evaluate the both of them. Korra didn't really care between the two. She just wanted to get the embarrassing changing part over with.

 

"How about the high-necked navy one, it's sleeveless so you can show off those arms." Korra tried to laugh, but she couldn't force it. The omega smiled for the both of them.

 

Ten minutes later Asami had managed to get her changed and into the wheel chair. The Avatar couldn't lie, it felt good to have a little mobility. Asami had pushed her in front of the dresser and set to work brushing her hair. "Kya told me she thinks Katara will be able to help."

 

"I hope so," Korra mumbled. Twiddling her thumbs in her lap. The gentle hands pulled her hair into a ponytail, and smoothed the top. Lastly she fastened the two bands into her wolf tails.

 

"All ready for a formal gathering," Asami said holding up the mirror. The blue eyes flashed up for a moment, but Korra didn't care much about her appearance. Still she was grateful for all the omega had done for her.

 

"Thank you," she said trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Asami squatted down beside her chair. "You know Korra, if you need somebody to help with your recovery, I can come with you."

She immediately began mulling it over. "What about your company?"

Asami smiled softly and gave her hand a squeeze, "It'll be fine without me for a while."

The offer was very tempting, Korra couldn't lie, but something didn't sit right right with her. Recovery would be hard, she knew that much, but it wouldn't take forever. Asami made her feel better, but thinking back to the kiss they'd just attempted made up Korra's mind. "I appreciate it, but this is something I need to do alone."

The engineer nodded, without a hint of sadness on her face. It was one of the great things about the omega. She put her feelings aside if it made things easier. "I understand." Everyone had been saying that to her, but this was the first time Korra knew the words were sincere. The notion made her feel less alone. She fluttered her fingers beneath the hand lying on hers, and gave Asami another attempt at a smile.

 

*            *             *               *

 

After Jinora's ceremony, a small group of them headed to the docks. Kya and Tonraq prepared for departure while Korra said her goodbyes. It was sad leaving her friends who were more like family, but it made sense. The best healers were in the southern tribe, and she'd be back soon. Bolin and Mako had both wished her well. The younger of the two had already gave her a letter, when they promised to write. She fiddled with the envelope in her lap.

The small steamship tipped in the water a bit when Asami wheeled her onto the gangway. The hallway was narrow and tough to navigate, but the omega managed to get Korra into her tiny makeshift bedroom. Once inside the Avatar had to admit she didn't want her to go.

The engineer faced her chair, "I hope you make a speedy recovery, Korra. If you ever need anything I'm a letter away."

The alpha was looking shamelessly into the green orbs she missed already. "Thank you Sami, for everything. It's a lot easier when you're around, but I've got to do this on my own." She paused and took a steadying deep breath. It was as if she was suddenly hollow. Korra felt like she had to cry, but she knew even if she wanted to it'd be impossible. Instead she said the words that had been sitting on her tongue all day, "I'll miss you."

For the first time Asami's mask faltered and a pang of sadness crossed her features. "I'll miss you too Korra."

Their last embrace ended horribly, but she couldn't let the omega go without kissing her one more time. She reached for both of her hands, which were given without a second thought. Korra pulled her in until Asami was bent over the chair. She gently brought their lips together. The taste was barely familiar, but Korra reminded herself she'd only be gone for a few weeks. When she was healed, she had plans to thoroughly explore every inch of the omega.

The raspy sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted their kiss. When she saw her father Korra was un-phased, but Asami had turned bright red. "We're ready to depart." The alpha nodded at her father, who was also caught a little off guard. "Ms. Sato," he nodded his head as a farewell and left the room.

When the coast was clear Asami groaned and buried her face in her hands. Korra chuckled, "He was bound to catch us at some point."

"Oh so this is happening again?"

Korra immediately tensed, afraid she might've crossed a line. "No...Uh I mean, I just thought maybe when I come back, if you ever wanted to..."

Asami smiled at the flustered woman. "Relax Korra, I'm only teasing."

She laced her fingers with the alpha's, "When you get back you can kiss me whenever and for as long as you'd like."

She gulped and her mouth nearly watered at the idea. "Sounds like I'll have to hurry back then."

Asami cupped the side of her face and pecked her lips once more. "You take all the time you need, Avatar. I'll be waiting for you." The omega's words helped soothe her fears. Being away from the world was one thing, but not having her best friend was totally different.

"Goodbye Korra."

"Goodbye Asami." 


	3. Business Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do I have to do to turn that maybe into a yes?

_  
Dear Korra,  
      I haven't heard from you, maybe your letters have gone astray. Anyway, I hope you're okay and that your recovery is going well. We all miss you. I miss you. Republic City isn't the same without you. Everyone is trying to find a new way to help until you come back. Future Industries won a bunch of government contracts and Mako is rumored to be getting a promotion soon. Bolin is still finding his way, but he's been volunteering around the city.   
    Hoping to hear from you soon. Take your time getting well and try not to get too frustrated. Little by little everything will come together.   
  
                Love,   
                    Asami   
_  
The engineer re-read the letter to herself, satisfied she folded the paper and stuffed it into an envelope. It'd been 6 months since Korra returned to the southern water tribe. She'd sent numerous letters along with Mako and Bolin, but there was never a reply.   
  
It was a blow to Asami's pride; giving all of herself to the Avatar with nothing in return. She gave Korra the benefit of the doubt though, she couldn't imagine what she was going through. Her recovery would be physically and mentally challenging, but 6 months without a letter was disheartening. Every day she didn't hear from Korra brought her spirits lower and in the back of her mind she told herself she should start moving on.  
  
The engineer shuffled a few papers on her desk, trying not to think about it, but the thoughts always came back. She felt hollow inside. Asami would never admit it, but pains of debilitating sadness struck her randomly throughout the day. Nothing helped, each day it was something different, never failing to remind her of the alpha. Being around the crew was frustrating too. Everyone missed Korra, but nobody knew the exact nature of their relationship. She didn't want to talk about it because now she felt there wasn't much left between them. Bringing it up would just make things worse.   
  
The only temporary solution was drowning herself in work until she could barely manage. Then she'd catch up and do the same thing over again. Right now though, work was slow. She needed to take on some new projects.The cycle kept her motivated, even when she couldn't pretend like she wasn't pining over Korra. Moving on probably wouldn't be helpful, she didn't want anyone else.   
  
Her phone was ringing and she let it go for a few moments. Rubbing her temples, she ran a hand through her hair and muttered to herself. "I need to stop feeling like this." She picked up the phone, "Hello."  
  
"Ms. Sato, your car is here," her assistant's voice sounded through the phone.  
  
"Thank you Nyoko," she replied. Gathering her briefcase and straightening her blazer Asami left the corner office. She nodded and walked past her beta assistant  
It probably would've been faster walking to City Hall rather than taking a limo, but such were the luxuries of being business royalty. Hopefully today wouldn't be painfully long. The weekly rebuilding meetings were becoming tedious.   
  
  
  
*              *                *                 *  
  
Walking into the large conference room a few minutes early. Asami laid her jacket across the back of a chair. Everyone seemed to have arrived. Taking her seat she scanned the faces, a few council members, some other contractors, and president Raiko who was currently entering the room.  
  
Usually the commander in chief only came quarterly to make sure things were going smoothly, but today he was guiding two people to the table. She recognized the male beta immediately; dressed flamboyantly and twisting the ends of his mustache was Varrick.   
  
The alpha woman however, caught her off guard. Asami felt a little queasy when she realized just how much she reminded her of Korra. They took their place at the table, and she was still studying the woman. Her face was set in what seemed like a permanent scowl. There was something else familiar about her ,but she couldn't put her finger on it.   
  
When everyone was seated president Raiko took his spot at one head of the table. Clearing his throat he began, "Welcome, I hope everybody is well. Today we have two new people with us, join me in welcoming Varrick and Kuvira, captain of the Zaofu guard. Light applause broke out and Asami knew where she'd met her before. She was Metal clan guard who'd saved Tonraq's life.    
  
Kuvira simply nodded her head, while Varrick had lost all focus. "These two will be in charge of the new rail project we'll be introducing today," Raiko continued. Asami relaxed into her cushy chair, at least she wouldn't have to do much more than listen. The president handed the meeting over to Kuvira, who promptly took her place at the front of the room.   
  
The alpha was more built than she remembered. The arms of her uniform  stretched over her biceps as she adjusted her papers. Her green tunic wasn't skin tight, but fitted enough to be flattering. "Good Morning ladies and gentlemen," She began, her stern tone commanding the room.   
  
Everyone's energy yielded to the alpha's, including hers. Asami listened intently to her lecture at first. Nothing said was too technical; she focused mostly on costs and time constraints. When the omega realized it'd be a general overview her mind started to wander, not too far though. She studied the details of the metalbender's face, trying to decide what was so captivating about it. Yes it reminded her of Korra, but that wasn't it. The alpha was attractive in her own way, like somebody had precisely chosen where to place her features.  
  
"...and that's where hopefully Ms. Sato will be able to help." Asami locked eyes with her and immediately looked away. Heat began to rise in her cheeks, she hadn't been paying attention. Her eyes darted quickly to the clock. _Shit it's been an hour already._  All eyes were on her. _Shit, figure something out Sato come on._  
  
"That does sound like an interesting proposition," the omega began unsure of herself. Nobody looked at her strangely, so she continued, "I'm sure we can meet later on to discuss it," adding an upward inflection to the end of her statement. If she got away with this she swore she'd never day dream again. Kuvira nodded and she sighed a breath of relief. Her legs were burning against the seat, and she could feel a drop of sweat making its way down her back. This meeting needed to end.   
  
"Well if there aren't any questions, I think that concludes our meeting." Each person took a look up and down the table. Everyone seemed as anxious as the next person to leave, and Asami was in the same boat. Gathering her belongings she pushed her chair in and made for the group of bodies shuffling their way through the door.   
  
"Ms. Sato."  
  
It was that voice again; so calm, yet it stopped her in her tracks. She turned around and saw Kuvira, still at the front of the room. The alpha began coolly strolling towards her until they were barely an arms length apart. Asami took a quick glance around the room. After a short chubby man walked into the lobby, the door clicked shut and they were alone.   
  
Kuvira wasn't doing much to hide her smirk, and it was starting to annoy her. "Can I help you?" Asami asked, trying to keep her attitude to a minimum and remain professional.   
  
"You could, but you weren't listening to a word I was saying."   
  
The omega thought to defend herself, but gave up before starting. The bender was right after all. "Okay you caught me," she said smiling. "What is it that you want from me?"   
  
Kuvira chuckled, "I don't have time to explain now," her tone went serious, "but how about over dinner tonight, Kwongs?," she raised an eyebrow. Coming from her it sounded more like a statement than a question. The last time she'd even had time to go to Kwongs was with Mako 3 years ago. Talking business over dinner seemed like a much better way to work, and she'd been craving good noodles lately. Maybe Kuvira would have a project to keep her busy again. Something to keep her mind off of Korra.   
  
"That sounds good."   
  
Kuvira smiled and Asami's stomach did an unexpected back flip. It was the first time she'd ever seen the alpha smile. Her teeth were perfect, which made Asami wonder why she rarely did more than smirk.  
"I'll pick you up at 8."  
  
"Oh I don't think that's necessary," Asami added politely, not sure that she really wanted to ride with the bender. When she drove herself she could always make a quick escape if needed.   
  
"I insist," Kuvira replied. Raising both her eyebrows as if challenging the omega to dispute. Asami wondered just what the alpha was playing at. She didn't have to say yes, but backing down wasn't her style. Whatever game Kuvira had in store, she'd lose.   
  
"Okay," she said reaching inside her blazer lapel. She pulled out a business card, leaned onto the table and began scribbling. "Pick me up here."   
  
  
  
*                *                *                *   
  
  
At 7:15 Asami was stepping speeding out the Future Industries garage. At 7:30 she'd jumped in the shower, and by 7:45 she was staring into her closet trying to decide what to wear. Kwongs was pretty formal, but she wanted to keep her attire professional as well. The omega decided on a pair of gray, tailored slacks and a red, sleeveless blouse. After laying them out on the bed she sat at the vanity to put on her make-up.   
  
The buzzer on her intercom rang and the security guard's voice filled the room. "Ms. Sato, I have a Kuvira here to pick you up."   
  
Glancing at the clock on the wall Asami cursed. She was early, but she should've expected as much; that old military saying. 'If you're not 15 minutes early, you're late.'  
  
"Send her up, I'll be a few minutes." The CEO hated to keep clients waiting, but she had a feeling Kuvira wouldn't mind too much.   
  
15 minutes later, Asami descended the stairs to the circular driveway. To her surprise Kuvira was leaned up against the black limo, still in her uniform. As she approached her expression shifted to it's usual cocky smirk, the one that really tempted Asami to roll her eyes. She kept her annoyance under wraps though, settling for a smart remark instead. "Going for the military discount are we?"   
  
The alpha smiled quickly, and brazenly eyed her up and down. "Not everyone can change as quickly as yourself."   
  
_Ouch_. The clapback was real, but she played it off. Playing with fire you will get burned. "Touché," the omega said smiling it off  and tugging the lapels of her jacket. "Shall we go then, I wouldn't want to take up anymore of your time?"   
  
Kuvira opened the car door and gestured for Asami to get in. "After you," she said chivalrously.   
  
Inside the limo Asami had to admit, she was impressed. It wasn't to the grandeur of the Earth Queen, but she was sure a hefty amount of tax dollars paid for the interior. Kuvira pulled two snifters from the minibar, dropped some ice cubes in it, and poured a dark brown liquor. She handed one to Asami and took a large gulp from her own.  
"Forgive me, I hope you don't mind, but it's been a long day. I was thinking we could keep things light while discussing the railway."   
  
Asami took a hefty sip from her own glass and set it in the cup holder. "I don't mind at all, why don't you fill me in on what I missed this morning."   
  
"You don't waste any time, huh?" The  captain began explaining the basis of the project. Thankfully she skipped over the little unnecessary details. It made her appreciate the woman slightly more. Sure Kuvira came off a arrogant, but she didn't take her for a fool.  
  
When their short commute came to an end, she could spot a line of nicely dressed people wrapped around the corner. Kuvira led the way inside to a fair sized podium where an omega maitre d' was trying his best to ignore them. After a few seconds the bender cleared her throat.   
  
"The wait is currently two hours, would you like to be put on the -," looking up he was slightly embarrassed. "My apologies Ms. Beifong," grabbing two menus he began leading them through the plush room,"right this way." He held open a curtain, allowing the two ladies enter a private area.   
  
In the middle of the room a small table was draped in a red table cloth. It was set to fine dining standards, with polished silverware and decorated with two long white candles. Asami had used the room herself for a number of dates, but never for a business dinner. For a "light," atmosphere it was a little much. She was wondering what favor Kuvira called in to eat here on such short notice.  "Do you treat all of your clients to such...luxury?"  
  
The bender chuckled, "Only the ones I like." A server appeared moments later ready to take their order. When they'd both finished, Kuvira called the young beta back at the last minute. She asked him for two of something she'd never heard of before; the waitress and her shared a knowing glance. Asami was curious, but didn't bother asking.  
  
The captain folded her napkin perfectly and laid it across her lap. "So where did we leave off?"  
  
"Transit," Asami said tearing a slice of bread from the steaming loaf on the table.  
  
"Ah yes. So most rail plans start on either end and meet in the middle. I wish to start in Republic City. I've lined up the steel, lumber, labor, tools, but I haven't found a reliable source of transportation. We'll need about 30 trucks available at any given time. Some for moving workers, others for materials etc. then once we have a significant amount of tracks, I'd like to start using rail cars as well."  
  
Thirty trucks, that was nothing, but railcars were something she'd taken interest in. Ever since their stay in Zaofu, she'd been toying with a few new ideas. Nothing beyond a few drawings, but they were one of a kind. "You have my attention Kuvira."  
  
The waiter returned with two drinks and she swore he was smiling devilishly. "So what do I have to do to turn that maybe into a yes," Kuvira asked swirling and gently sipping hers.   
  
"I'm trying to build a brand captain," she picked up the fizzy drink and eyed it carefully.   
  
"It's called a platinum dagger, originated in Zaofu." The bender sipped hers and Asami thought she'd give it a try. The concoction was unique, it was tangy, but a little sweet too. After she swallowed though, the omega had to stifle a cough.   
  
"What are you trying to get me drunk?"  
  
Kuvira laughed, "No, just showing you something a little... different, but you were saying."    
  
Asami cleared her throat,   
"I'm trying to build a brand, captain."   
  
"Please, call me Kuvira."  
  
"Kuvira, this isn't about money," she sipped the drink again, this time prepared for the burn. "When people think innovation, I want them to think Future Industries."   
  
"I see," Kuvira blinked, "what did you have in mind?"  
  
"The fastest railroad in the world." The bender's eyes instantly went wide. It was clear that competition gave her a thrill.   
  
"In the world, you say?" She asked. Even with though her tone was even the omega could tell she was excited.   
  
"Yes in the world. How about this.. forget the trucks, I'll cover half the materials if we call it the Satorail. The rest can be contracted out by Zaofu and Republic city."  
  
The alpha nearly choked on her food. She threw a finger up as she cleared her throat, "You do realize this is nearly a 1 billion yuan project."   
  
"Apparently you don't know just how well Future Industries is doing." Asami folded her napkin and placed it in her lap, trying to appear non-chalant. When she looked up the bender looked pleased. "In return all I ask is 25%s of profits for as long as it's called the SatoRail."  
  
  
"Sato I think we have ourselves a deal." Kuvira reached a hand across the table , until Asami extended hers too. They shook on it, both cautiously eyeing each other. The silence was broken, when two waiters slipped through the curtain, carrying several steaming plates. Asami realized just how hungry she was when she smelled the food.  
  
"We can hammer out the details later," Kuvira began, picking up her silverware, "I'm absolutely famished."There was a certain way that the alpha said things. Asami couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, but either way she chuckled quietly.  
  
The pair didn't talk much as they ate, more satisfied with stuffing their faces than making conversation. Asami couldn't help sneaking glances across the table. Something about the alpha was appealing. Maybe it was just the way she naturally commanded attention anywhere she went.   
  
"See something over here that you like?"  
  
Asami nearly dropped her fork. The bender had obviously caught her staring. Of course her mouth was twisted into that annoying smirk again. The engineer didn't know what to say so she settled for, "I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"Mhmm"   
  
Asami tried to keep her head down because she knew her cheeks were cherry red. Luckily a distraction came in the form of the sous chef. "Ah Captain, I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for you and your... Uh beautiful date?" He gestured towards Asami, she choked.  
  
  
The moment was worse as the omega coughed and spluttered to catch her breath. Kuvira smiled, "While she is beautiful, Ms. Sato is just a business partner of mine, but yes everything is fantastic."  
  
"Ah I see, my apologies. Well I bid you goodnight, enjoy your evening ladies."   
  
_Beautiful huh?_ The two thanked him as he left and Asami tried to stifle a yawn. "Shall we call it a night then?" Kuvira asked.   
  
"Yes I think so." On the way out the captain put the bill on her account, something Asami wasn't accustomed to; not paying. Apparently it wasn't the taxpayers paying for dinner, but the Beifongs.  
  
The omega was actually grateful for the ride home. Her drink and meal were strong and filling. Today hadn't been particularly long, but it was tiring; she sighed as she relaxed into the cushy leather. Surprisingly Kuvira was undoing her cuff's and relaxing a as well. "Long day huh?" She asked when Asami blinked slowly and closed her eyes.   
  
"Mhmm."   
  
"A little presumptuous of the cook before wasn't it?" Asami opened her left eye. The alpha wasn't smiling, just simply looking out the tinted window.  
  
"Well when you hold a business meeting in a place where people usually take dates, people assume things." The omega closed her eyes again.   
  
"Maybe I wanted it to be a date."  
  
Asami's eyes shot open. She looked over towards Kuvira who had a questioning expression on her face. She laughed a bit, "well that'd be a little presumptuous of you as well."   
  
"How so?" The bender was sitting up now, giving Asami her full attention.  
  
"What makes you think I'd say yes?" Asami said, adding a little sass to her voice. It wasn't typical of her, but the alpha was bringing it out.   
  
Kuvira's mouth twisted into a smirk and she leaned forward, onto her elbows. "You don't find me attractive?" She asked in a low sultry voice.  
  
Heat flashed through her core at the bold question. People usually weren't so openly brazen with her. Simply being 'the Asami Sato' was intimidating to most, regardless of their stature. Her body however had answered the question for her, and she was almost positive Kuvira sensed her reaction.   
  
Now she knew exactly the nature of the game Kuvira was running. The night was going interestingly enough. She wasn't ruling out being a player. "I didn't say all that... Captain," Asami ended the sentence thickly.   
  
Kuvira slid over until their knees were touching. The engineer was hyper aware of her surroundings when the bender pressed into her personal bubble. "What do you say I take you on a real date then?"   
  
She has leaned in even further and their faces were just inches apart. Asami could feel the wisps of her breath across her face. The sensation made her nipples tighten to stiff peaks, but she didn't back down. Instead she smiled, her eyes flicking to then Kuvira's lips and back up  
again. "Maybe..."  
  
The car slowed to a halt. The alpha's gaze dove to Asami's lips, she parted her own and leaned in. Kuvira's eyes opened when the omega's index finger stopped her in her tracks. They were both smiling at eachother, foreheads nearly touching. "Not so fast."  
  
  
"Well what do I have to do to turn that maybe into a yes?"  
  
Asami grabbed her purse and opened the car door. The alpha looked a little disappointed when she stepped out and smoothed her clothes. Turning back to the car, Kuvira was eagerly awaiting her reply. Flipping her hair, the omega turned and began walking away.   
  
"Sato!" Kuvira called after her.   
  
Asami through a glance backwards and replied, "That's for you to figure out, captain."  
  
*             *               *               *  
  
  
Closing the door, she slid to the ground with her back against it. It had been a long day, and dinner was interesting to say the least. She wasn't totally surprised when Kuvira asked her out, just a little caught off guard. In her mind she tried to imagine herself on the date with the woman, but the attempt was short lived. She still belonged to Korra. That's how it was and that's how it would be; she'd wait for her.   
  
Her alpha aside, Asami certainly was attracted to the metalbender, there was no denying it. She felt slightly guilty about it, but the night was actually enjoyable, probably because for the first time in a long time she wasn't groveling over the Avatar.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback is always welcome. :)


End file.
